


Hush Now Baby

by emmablackery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, child fic!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of raising a child, with Dan calming down the baby in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Now Baby

Dan was woken up by a shrill cry from the baby monitor. Dan groggily looked up at the clock on their dresser. "Three in the morning, Jess, really?" Dan thought, as he sleepily got up to head towards the nursery.

Dan silently got out of the bed he shared with his husband, Phil. Trying to leave without waking up Phil. Phil had already been up three times tonight taking care of Jess, and Phil needed sleep. Dan gently opened the door to the nursery to reveal his tiny 6 month old daughter.

Jess was usually a quiet baby, very enjoyable at the best of times. "Hey, it's okay, Jess," Dan comforted, "Daddy's here."

Dan carefully picked the infant up and sat down with here in the rocking chair. Still crying, Dan tried to shush her cries. "It's okay baby, it's okay," he said softly. Jess' crying still went on, but quieted down to tiny whimpers with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Dan checked her diaper, to see if she needed to be changed. Her diaper was dry, and he tried to give her the pacifier she loved so dearly. When Dan tried to put the rubber tip in her mouth, she immediately spit it back out and started to whimper louder.

"Oh, Jess, are you hungry?" Dan asked softly as he carried the infant to the kitchen to warm up a bottle of formula. Dan sat Jess in her high chair as he warmed up the formula and then carried her back to the nursery. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, and began feeding his daughter. She started feeding hungrily as she drank down the milk. Dan smiled fondly down at the baby who looked up at him with big brown eyes, similar to his.

He always loved moments like this. Peace and quiet as he bonded with Jess. The only noise in the room was her feeding from the bottle. When Jess was done, Dan lifted her up to his shoulder as he gently burped her. When she was burped, Dan sat back down with her, rocking softly as he started humming a lullaby to get her to go back to sleep. Dan looked down at Jess, noticing that she starting to fall back asleep, her eyelids drooping.

Dan quietly got up and set the infant down back into her crib. Dan looked at her for a few more minutes, relishing the baby girl laying down. This was his baby, his and Phil's baby. A precious little human they were blessed with.

Dan snapped himself out of his thoughts long enough to step out of the nursery, but not before whispering, "Goodnight Jess, Daddy loves you," before closing the door gently and went back into his room with Phil still soundly asleep.

Dan got back into bed, Phil woke up briefly.

"Huh, what's 'appening?" Phil asked, sleep cloaking his voice.

"It was Jess, she went back to sleep," Dan explained, "go back to sleep, love," Dan slipped the blanket over himself as cuddled into his husband.

Phil mumbled out an "okay," as he wrapped his arms around Dan and fell back asleep. Dan kissed Phil's cheek once before he finally went back to sleep himself.


End file.
